Dragons of the Digital World
by Aya Rose
Summary: I promised a war, didn't I? Mimi vs The organized forces of the universe, post-2028. Homophobes, probably shouldn't read anything I write.
1. Just like freaking Carmen Sandiego

AN: I still don't own digimon. Technically AU set in 2029.  
But not really AU at all. Read Spite (also by me) for the full set up.

I promised a war, didn't I?

* * *

He who fights too long against dragons becomes a dragon himself; and if you gaze too long into the abyss, the abyss will gaze into you.

**Friedrich Nietzsche**  
_German philosopher (1844 - 1900)_

---

Looking over the numbers a third time, she knew what had to be done. "Come on people, attention! Can I get your attention everyone?" The brunette didn't have everyone's attention, but enough people were listening. Taking a deep breath, she started, "I want you all to go home."

The sudden wave of murmuring was expected of course, as the woman shook her head, smiling softly, "For one, we've already done allot of damage to the network, and that's worth quite a bit in the long run. But from here on, it'll only get worse. Up until now, they have been holding back, and now people will start getting hurt if we continue the way we have been."

"Secondly, you all know what the problem in this world is. You also know there are those that believe us, and that we aren't alone. Take that home with you. Find anyone that is willing to listen. Most importantly, protect that which you hold dear. Right now they're only after me. This is your chance to blend back in, and even if you keep a low profile, you'll at least know that you can always help."

"The next phase is going to be different. More planning then violence. And I want to know you're all safe before we begin. Gennai has hurt allot of people, and violence wont fix all the damage, only slow down new offenses. Please, think it over tonight. If you wish to help, please do. But know I will not force anyone to do anything they aren't willing to do on their own."

---

Mimi had found while in college that she liked to cook when trying to think. In fact it was practically the reason she found herself in the career she had. Finals always meant too much cooking, and not enough mouths to put it in. Of course, now she had a proverbial army to feed, all willing to gather what ever ingredients were available. It was a competition that would make Iron Chiefs explode under the strain. No spices, completely strange food sources, with no staple ingredients on hand. It was a pressure that Mimi literally bloomed under, though even she wouldn't deny that she wished for a nice big sack of rice now and then.

Though it did make her 'Generals' a bit uncomfortable having to discuss tactical strategy while she moved around so much, checking various boiling pots and supervising food preparation. Having a Datamon, a Leomon, and an Orgemon, follow a motherly woman as she zig-zagged through a maze of camp fires was interesting if seen from above. More so because no fights broke out between the two known rivals. Such was the dominion of Purity, and the power of having a common foe.

"Most are taking you up on the offer to return home. However there seems to be plans to maintain an information network, in case they are needed."

Mimi stopped for just a moment, "Leomon, could you try that banana stew while you're standing there? I think that's a grand idea though. Just so they'll know that we're active. Datamon, is there any way to insure that _they_ won't find out about our movements before hand?"

"In short? No. If there is an information network, I'm sure they would know of it."

"Too bad. Well, then, element of surprise is out of the question then. Ogremon? Could you please check with the others, and see how this network will work. Leomon, I need you to go get my old Pineapple. I think I left it in my tent. And Datamon, I'd like for you to keep working on those hard encoded files. I really want to know what was so important that Izzy felt the need to triple protect text documents for."

---

Back in December of '99, when she first bought the pink pineapple, she bought it because it was cute. Izzy had one, and she was going to learn about computers, even if it killed her. So she hunted on the Internet to find the exact same model of the eccentric laptop. She got close, the case color was a little different, but it was to be **her** pineapple. So a little pink never hurt anyone.

In the Summer of 2000, the first time she was able to see Palmon in almost a year, she was asked to give up a part of her soul to protect the world she loved. It seemed a small sacrifice then, the chance for a real normal life, in exchange for the Crest of Sincerity, a Crest that seemed to spend days screaming for her to return to the Digital World. Even though it marked the beginning of a 28 year separation from her Crest, that was also when Gennai... Old Gennai, modified her Pineapple to match Izzy's yellow, adding new programs to both minicomputers.

In 2001, after a long move to New York city, Her Pink Pineapple was the last connection to her friends and soul mates. Through video, through email, through research, she was able to maintain her old connections. And even make new ones, guiding people who didn't understand what kind of gifts they had been granted.

Now, in '29, the old display was running through freshly stolen and cracked data files. Listing names, addresses, stockpile numbers. "Datamon... You mean they've been stealing people's digimon?"

"Yes, if you cross reference the data you can see that all the digimon were intercepted through Primary Village. More interesting still is the fact that almost all of the digimon listed are of the Virus genus."

"But... they.. they can't keep people from their digimon, it's just... that's insane..."

"If you also notice on the list, some of the addresses seem to repeat. I've tracked about half of the list down to hospitals or various insane asylums in the physical world..."

"They're letting people go insane? But... Oh my god... he wants to control everything."

"That is my hypothesis at this time as well."

---

It was just like dress up when she was younger. Of course, dress up didn't usually include a part where, if you didn't play the part exactly right, someone would put a bullet in your brain.

She had her hair done up in a tight bun, and along with her square reading glasses and an old lab uniform. In the outfit she could walk right past the first three levels of security in this outpost. The time she spent with Izzy discussing different aspects of digimon society gave her a basic understanding of the necessary lingo, and the unusual gray lab jackets that Koushiro preferred tended to make the security ignore anyone wearing them.

Also, they were looking for a rebel being followed by Palmon. Not a sociologist being followed by Leomon. It's simply human nature to look for the simplest answer.

It was a cunningly simple plan really. Steal virus eggs before they left Primary Village. Placing them in stasis wasn't too hard considering they were mostly data, and if their owners became... Problematic... They would just take them to the local room with rubber walls, just classified as another case of Digimon Separation Anxiety. All viruses tended to do was destroy anyway.

From a social level, that screamed bad idea though. Vaccine types fought for what's right most of the time, and Data types had long memories and liked having ordered societies. But without Virus types, the Digital world had no force of change. A third party could easily move in, and control the Vaccines and Data types with the promise of kind leadership, and without the Viruses to question them...

They could use every resource with little question of their motivations.

That's why her pineapple was scrambling through codes, wired directly to Datamon almost half a mile away. As he altered the programing behind the lock instead of trying to crack it's code. Leomon's large body watching for any coming incidents. As the door slid open she walked into the large darkened room, surrounded by tubes filled with a cold green liquid.

Of the 12 tubes lining the walls, each held only a single egg, marked with an id tag. Pressing the communicator to her ear, she tried to whisper the importance of her words over radio, "Datamon, you have 60 seconds till this place is covered in rent-a-cops, start popping these cells now, please. Lillymon, begin moving as planned."

Leomon slid in the door behind her, letting it slide shut before bashing the digital lock with his fist, forcing the door into it's safety emergency lock-down mode.

Mimi just smiled at the large lion digimon, pulling her hair from the bun, the sound of booted guards running up the hallway in the distance, "See, I told you this would be fun. Just like freaking Carmen Sandiego."


	2. Hikari

Still don't own Digimon Adventure, but they never said this **couldn't** happen, did they?

---

"Miyako Inoue is a cheap whore!"

"One more time, this time with feeling!"

"Miyako Inoue is a cheap, hussy, trollop!"

In most situations, this dialog would seem to make no sense. But on a mountain pass, in a silver convertible with the hood down, a girl screaming out into the wind could be considered a primal therapy. It was having a positive effect on Hikari, who, in addition to driving, was woken up early on a Saturday, and asked to drive two hours to pick up her old friend. The act of which could still be considered aiding a fugitive if anyone knew which authorities to contact. In the trunk were four black gym bags, with three eggs in each, each tagged with detailed notes on proper care.

Mimi (the fugitive in question) was egging her on, encouraging her to shout as many mean things as she could think of, their digimon in the back seat asleep. Gatomon only catnapping, while Palmon was in the deep sleep, only for those deprived of sleep after a week of non-stop travel. Somehow, even with the weight of the world on her shoulders, Mimi didn't show any signs of fatigue, even after dragging 12 digieggs across a continent to attempt the impossible.

-

At least until she got home.

The moment Mimi was informed of the room she was to be sleeping in, she was face down in the bed, snoring. This was quite a surprise to Hikari, as she didn't recall seeing the other woman transition between the two points. Standing and speaking one moment, face down and asleep the next.

Part of her wanted to call her brother immediately, to tell him that she was here where they could stop her. That would surely put an end to the fighting.

But truthfully, with her son already gone, and her brother across the world in New York, her house was too quiet with just herself and Gatomon. Maybe a little company was just what she needed to keep sane.

Of course, it could all just be a huge mistake in the long run.

-

Purity.

The state of being in which all of the self is open. Pure of thought, Pure in action, Pure in all things.

This applied to Mimi at all times, no matter what the occasion. Giving all of a paycheck to a charity on a whim, sharing the last Popsicle with a friend on a hot day, or popping the head off of a girl's doll in first grade because she **like**-liked her.

While everyone in the group listened to their crests for the most part; Takeru being driven by Hope, Taichi letting Courage protect him and his decisions, herself only doing things that would be approved of by Light. But only two of their group gave completely of themselves to their other sides.

With Koushiro, Knowledge came easily and fast. Long hours of studying data instead of living his life like a normal person, but that was what made him happy. In return, he was the foremost expert in regards to digital world science. In the decades he had been working, he had earned a great deal of power over the nature of the digital world. All of it scientific in nature, but at times seemingly magical. Opening gateways in broad daylight, traveling information networks in person. All with purely scientific reasons behind them, but only 30 years ago, pure science fiction.

Mimi however had to learn to open up to her inner self. But since doing so, she had also only grown stronger. Hikari could never remember a time when Mimi didn't yell when she needed to yell, or shop when she needed to shop. That complete lack of restraint was what gave Mimi total freedom.

And even now it allowed her to do things that science said was completely impossible. Like leaving the digital world undetected without a computer, while the entire gateway system was shut down and being monitored day and night. To read a book filled with only the crayon scribbles of a two year old, as if it held the history of the world in it's pages.

She said that Babamon had taught her how to do most of it, but all of it was still completely impossible, at least by standard convention. It was as if she had touched the fabric of creation, and couldn't understand why the others hadn't gotten there first.

Two completely opposing positions, both still reaching the same level of existence.

And now they were fighting. And she had to choose one side or the other.

It was true, Mimi had killed people. And her actions would continue to kill people. She was causing mayhem and chaos in the name of a cause that at it's best seemed unlikely, and it's worst sounded like some kind of deranged hallucination. Her friends were being hurt, her and her friend's children were in danger, people were dying, all because of the girl asleep in the next room.

But the eggs were there.

They were evil too, Gatomon could tell. Even Hikari herself could tell by being around them. Some swirling orbs of black and gray, some simple white with patterns, the most frightening single egg of the batch both solid black and cool to the touch. And yet Mimi cared for each like they were her own children.

A part of her was screaming for her to grab a stick, and beat them until they could never hatch. Save the world quickly and call the police.

A different part asked a simple question to quell that thought. What if it was Gatomon?

What if someone saw Gatomon's egg, knew the evil things she would do in the future, and destroyed it. The little part of her bathed in light had to remind her that every life has a great destiny and a horrible fate, what place did she have to judge the unborn on events they may or may not accomplish.

And every digimon could become many things. For every Metal Greymon, there was equal chance for a Skull Greymon. Darkness can come from Light, so the opposite must then be true as well.

And so she knew what she must do.


End file.
